


To Nurse the Dead

by TheInkRaven



Category: My characters - Fandom
Genre: Firstkiss, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, Homophobia, Humans, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Romance, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Romance, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire x Human, Vampires, Willupdatetagsinfuture, familyhomophobia, freshrelationship, human doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkRaven/pseuds/TheInkRaven
Summary: Anthony felt unavoidably stuck in life. Like he was chained to a black hole that demanded he give up any hope. Until one night a ‘dead’ man appears in his office bloodied and bruised. Could this be what Anthony has been missing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of earth! I’m working on my writing skills so please tell me what you think:)

Chapter 1  
Finders Keepers 

The day was slow at the hospital (not that he was complaining) but it was just an eerie kind of slow. Anthony Crowns felt like something was happening beyond what he could see or comprehend. Ignoring this feeling was a chore in itself because every five minutes the overhead lights would flicker and a wave of goose flesh would creep down his spine. Yet,it was his responsibility to care for other's feelings not his own. If he tried harder to ignore it would go away. Right? He was propped against the nurse's desk chewing absentmindedly on his pen as he flipped through papers and charts when Sheila strode up. She snatched the pen out of his mouth her dark curls bouncing as she shook her head in disapproval. Anthony shot a glare in her direction but she wasn't having any of his bullshit. "When are you going to get a life, Mr.six years of medical school?" Her bright pink lips were pressed into a thin line as she awaited his excuse. The doctor wished that that every time someone asked him what he was doing with his life they could hear his eyes roll because he had not a damn clue what he was doing. His tone had a peevish edge that would hopefully convey his annoyance. "When I find it." This wasn't his usual attitude but that was just life at the moment. "Mhm,now get out of here! Maybe even find a date." Anthony huffed out a sigh,knowing it was a command not a suggestion he reluctantly made his way to his office.  
Maybe he had been using his job as a crutch. A small vacation could probably do wonders but if he took it he would have to face his family. His mother was quite supportive when he came out of the closet as were a few others but his dad was a different story. He could always procrastinate like he had been for the last three years or slash his own tires.  
Having arrived at his office door, a bitter chuckle left his lungs as reached for the knob. Entering his office he flicked the light on as he threw his white coat onto a nearby chair. Anthony pivoted on his heels and was immediately greeted with a stranger straddling the window sill. His office was on the third floor. Neither made a move until the man abruptly (May he add not so gracefully) face-planted onto the carpeted flooring with a soft groan. His chest quivered with every breath as he clutched his right side. He was clad in various black leather,fabric and the most unusual armor but Anthony could clearly see the wounds through ripped fabric.  
The doctor moved towards the being to better assess the situation but stopped short when the man growled deeply, "Not another step." The voice was raspy with notes of an accent he couldn't place.  
He slowly knelt onto the floor in front of said man in hopes of seeming less threatening. His panic was fueled by his resistance but managed to keep an even tone as he spoke. "We have an operation room ready but you need to let us help you."  
As he began to reach forward his hands were swatted away before his fingertips even grazed the fabric. "I don't need your ban-d of humans to fix m-." His spite was cut off by a wheezing fit so Anthony took the opportunity to move closer. "Please, will you let me take care of you? That's why you're here isn't it?"  
This time claws flicked out of the tips of the gloves which nearly sliced Anthony as he crept closer yet again. 'Damn it, he's slippery like a shadow! And that's what I will call him' Anthony thought. This was beyond normal resistance...Was there something he didn't want the others to know? Three tries and five f-bombs later He finally managed to secure the bony wrists to the owners body (the repercussions being kneed in the gut) but it was done. Panting he lifted the  shirt to better look at the wound. " I won't hurt you okay? Just let me stitch you back together."  
   The doctor didn't move until the claws retracted and he saw the body visibly relax. Anthony let go of the wrists in favor of lifting the various fabrics wincing when he saw the large claw marks but was pleased the bleeding had slowed . Wasting no more time he grabbed spare medical supplies from the shelves and a towel for the bleeding.  Donning sterile gloves he made a move to cut the shirt but have a jolt of surprise as the materials withdrew itself from the body.  
  The cowl had vanished as well, leaving light mauve lips exposed. Realizing he had been intently staring at the stranger's lips he quickly pressed the towel to the wound perhaps a little too much pressure. The shadow abruptly hissed out a colorful string of curses. " I believe it's best to tell you now  it's impossible for me to die!" Taken aback by his patient's outburst,he reduced pressure ever so slightly.    The bleeding eventually stopped completely so he proceeded to gently cleanse the wound  and thread a needle. As he sew the gashes shut he would occasionally pinch pinch a patch of unbruised skin to rouse the inky figure awake, "You may be unable to die but I still want you awake while I care for you." Anthony's request was answered with a halfhearted scowl.     The tension in the air dissolved as he finished the last of the extensive stitches. Besides a few minor outbursts of hissing and growling, he did well with only a light sedative.  "There. Now was it that bad,Shadow?" A smile of triumph was plastered on Anthony's face.  The man sagged against the wall in exhaustion as he took deep shaky breaths. "Thank you,Doctor."  
   Anthony hummed in acknowledgement as he continued to stare at the slumped body as if the secrets of the world would burst fourth. The visitor rolled his eyes and huffed out a small sigh. "Curious human,aren't you?"   
   Anthony looked at the blood stained gloves, the peculiar thing was that his blood was a deep violet almost black in color. Taking a moment to decide whether he wanted to tackle this conversation now or later he settled on cleaning the up the mess on the floor. Beginning to clean he neglected being careful and grabbed a rag full of  broken glass. A particular large shard pierced through the glove into the heel of his hand. "Shit!" He didn't want to shout as to not disturb his resting patient but logic had left the building at a quick pace.   
   But the man had noticed all too well that the doctor had hurt himself before he ever made a noise. Before he was able to remove the glass, Shadow pressed his body against Anthony's torso ( he's quite week but still stronger than the average human) pinning him against the wall. The stranger's hand tangled itself in Anthony's auburn locks as his other busied itself pulling at the shirt collar. The human gasped as he felt a warm tongue slide against his neck as if it were searching for something. With a soft growl he bit into the junction of his neck and shoulder.  
  A familiar crackle of energy snapped into the air as he felt the vampire's throat move quickly,taking his blood with every movement. Anthony felt a soft rumble from Shadow's chest as he continued to suckle on the opening. The doctor whined softly when he felt a trickle of blood slip down his neck. His heart was jumping around his rib cage so no doubt the vampire must have felt his panic because he withdrew his fangs and lapped at the wound once more. Carefully moving away he grabbed Anthony's hand he removed the glass and licked the wound.  
Anthony felt horror and amazement upon witnessing what had just happened. His gaze darted towards Shadow's figure,his head was down but... he acted ashamed. Although, he assumed he was somewhat sated due to his cheeks as well as the visible patches on his torso donned a lilac blush. The man tensed as the doctor scooted across the floor in a comforting gesture.  "It's alright,I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
     Peering around the deep hood he saw the vampire's face become sleepy. Noticing a smear of blood on Shadow's lower lip he gently brushed it away with his thumb. His lips were chapped but somehow still felt soft. Thinking that perhaps he lingered too long ,a soft purr emitted from Shadow's throat as he relaxed into the touch.The tender moment was broken by harsh knock on the door. "Don't tell me your still here,Dr.Crowns!" Anthony paled at the sound of Sheila's voice, hazel eyes sweeping frantically over the messy floor.  
   "Ah,yes I'm still here!" He scrambled through his brain for an excuse as he quickly began to clean. "A dear friend of mine stopped in and I'm afraid he's a tad drunk." At that moment he could've sworn he felt her attitude through the sturdy oak door. "I don't care if the apocalypse shows up in the emergency room, you are gonna pack your little doctor's bag and go like you should have two hours ago!" Well, it wasn't exactly a zombie that had shown up but needless to say he was thankful when he heard footsteps disappear.  
   Releasing the breath he'd been holding and checking on the dozing figure he finished cleaning.  Anthony wrapped his woolen coat around the crumpled man and held him bridal style. The two made their way down hospital halls hoping to make an uneventful exit all the way to Anthony's destination...Home. Luckily, Shadow's compact body made him easier hold. Even enjoyable if he may add. It was a God given miracle that they escaped without notice a very wonderful miracle indeed.  
The doctor shivered lightly when he felt the vampire's long lashes flutter against his collar bone as they closer to his old Buick. He wretched the back door open and lay the lethargic figure down taking extra precaution to be sure he would be safe and wouldn't be jostled too much. Cranking the ancient engine he started for his apartment. Normally the drive would have taken fifteen minutes he made it in ten.  
Collecting his new companion, he entered his home feeling completely safe with a vampire cradled in his arms. Anthony dropped his bag by the door and made his way towards the upstairs bathroom while burying his nose into the black hood. Shadow smelt of patchouli with faint traces of sweat and blood. As he waited for the tub to fill, he placed Shadow on the lid of the toilet to undress him but found the remaining material and armor recede on its own. Inky strands twist and curled finally seeming to dissolve into wisps of smoke leaving a pale battered body exposed save for Anthony's wool coat.     He had muscle yet he still held a certain softness. His face was narrow and boyish but what stood out the most was he had the most striking neon green hair that was shorn close on the sides and longer on the top. A small gauge earring graced each ear while his left ear had an industrial piercing.  Seeing the tub was halfway full he shut the water and  removed the coat. Minding the bandages he placed the vampire in the tub still cradling his upper half with his left arm.  
   Pale lavender hewn lids fluttered open revealing inhuman silver eyes. His eyes were the purist of silver the stars would envy them. They were absolutely beautiful. "Um,hi." Anthony felt complete and utterly stupid. Surely he could've come up with something better to say. Clearing his throat his busied himself with wiping away dried blood and sweat with a soft cloth. A quiet laugh elicited from the other male. "You stare an awful lot. Although I guess it should be expected from a human." The doctor felt blush travel from his face down his neck and back at the light teasing.  "Well it's not every day I get to nurse a vampire back to health." A drunken smile slid itself onto Shadow's mouth as they easily kept the conversation alive. Anthony discovered the smaller male liked romance novels but absolutely detested any horror paraphernalia.  After wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist he noticed a large flesh wound on his right leg so carefully wrapped it and carried him to bed.  
   As the pair padded down the hall towards his bedroom, Shadow was muttering 'Je vous remercie' in soft French like a prayer. Placing him carefully on the inviting pink duvet a soft groan was given. Anthony sat beside Shadow watching his breathing even out as calm breaths passed slightly parted lips. Brushing neon hairs away from his forehead as he stood to find spare pajamas. Everything in his wardrobe would swallow the vampire's petite frame but Anthony settled on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt anyway.  
  Indeed the clothes did swallow him but this was expected. Anthony was the tallest in his family at six feet tall so Shadow had to be at least a foot shorter. He let his eyes wander to the sleeping figure tucked beneath the covers. How could a complete stranger feel so much like home? Shadow's entire being seemed to be  stitched together with a complexity Anthony hope to eventually understand yet his presence was like a drug.  
   Anthony thought about the sleeping arrangements as he got himself ready for bed coming to the conclusion he would share with the vampire. After he switched the lamp off he settled underneath the blankets which he found to be much warmer than he last remembered. He lay there for a while contemplating whether it was a dream or not. If it weren't, what would come of the situation? What was the man beside him fighting? He was  feeling attached to Shadow already. Whether it was a good or bad thing was debatable.  
   Regardless of how tangled his thoughts were, the weight of sleep tugged Anthony and his brain down.


	2. Vampiric Relationship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was definitely not a dream. Anthony woke up with the vampire still in his bed asleep and now somehow his mother believes they’re dating! It’s either true or the world’s ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter but that’s what I’m offering right now!

Chapter 2  
Vampiric Relationship?

Morning had come blissfully slow as sunlight filtered through the gauzy curtains. Anthony stretched and rolled over stopping when he felt something warm on his left side. Glancing over his shoulder he was surprised to still see Shadow asleep. The dark circles beneath his eyes had lightened and his cheeks still had a dusting of lilac.   
The human quietly crept out of bed pausing to slide on his slippers and made his way to the kitchen. Suddenly stopping in front of a small mirror, he gently stretched his neck to the right. Two neat fang hole near his neck stood out half healed. Letting his fingers ghost over the puncture marks he a soft shiver coursed through his body. Continuing his trek to the kitchen.  He poured himself a glass of orange juice and made a mental note to buy more as he gulped half its' contents. After he finished his drink he commenced the search of collecting omelet ingredients. Just as he was about to drop a pad of butter into the skillet,someone  barged through the front door. His mother and sister...damn.   
   The butter missed the pan making a comical splat on the tiled floor. "Mom,Penny!" Anthony went to meet his mom halfway for a hug but froze when he heard the shower turn on. Risking a glance his mother had a hand plopped on her hip with an expression meant he needed to explain. Without missing a beat she pulled him in for a tight hug. "When were you going to tell me you had a special someone?" Pulling away from the hug he felt like a rabbit caught in a trap.   
"It's not like that! He's a friend who just stopped in." Shit! Yea, he was open about his sexuality but he didn't have to add pronouns. Now she would never believe him! She gave him a knowing smirk "tell me everything! Is he a wild child or artsy? Is he being sweet to you?" Chuckling she grabbed his face and kissed his forehead. "Mom,I promise we're just friends." Anthony tried to play the situation light and laugh it off but he was having as much luck as the butter on the floor. His mother wasn't buying it...he was screwed. Instead of trying to plead his case again he began to clean buttered tiles and cook breakfast. "You might as well fess up,Annie. Mom is probably making wedding arrangements at this very moment ." Anthony glared at Penny and was about to throw a retort back until he felt slender bandaged arms snake around his waist. "Morning." A sleepy voice hummed as he buried his face into Anthony's back. Shadow stood on the tip of his toes just enough to kiss the corner of Anthony's mouth. "Just friends,hm?" That did it. There was not a word in the entire world that could describe the bolt of heat that coursed inside of his being. His mom smiled and giggled at her son's obvious embarrassment. Shadow settled himself against his back once more as he began to hum a sleepy tune. Any more of this treatment and his heart may jump out of his throat. The vampire knew it too because he placed a hand over his thumping chest and gave it a few soft pats. "Need help with breakfast,Beloved?" Shadow was content pressing butterfly kisses to Anthony's tanned skin as waited for an answer. After a few moments his brain decide to participate so words were somewhat rushed, "Coffee. Please make coffee. Can you make coffee?" The body behind him vibrated slightly as deep chuckle passed his lips. He removed himself from Anthony's shoulder as he rolled up his sleeves of his black shirt. Shadow gazed at Anthony with a mischievous mirth in his eyes. "Oh,sweet blood, how do you think I survive New York?"


	3. To the Ends of the Earth,Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have gotten a little more complicated for these two. But then again who said being soulmates was easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Minor homophobic scene. Not very strong though.

———————————————————————-

With breakfast out of the way, the group migrated to Anthony's small but cozy living room.But before he left the kitchen, Shadow snagged his wrist and pulled him into a corner. "Soul Mercier is my name but..." The vampire studied him for a beat then added something that made heat curl in Anthony's chest. "If it please you,you may keep calling me Shadow. I don't mind." While they were still invading each other's personal space, his mum rounded the corner with a quiet chuckle. "Come on you two! There will be plenty of time to make out later."  
Anthony felt his cheeks burn at the implication of kissing Soul. His mother had taken to stuffing them both in the snug loveseat. Granted, Shadow's petite stature made it easier to share the limited space but it still left their thighs pressed flush together. Which he didn't mind feel the other's body heat through the black skinny jeans. Just as they got settled there was a knock at the door.  
Karmen being quicker than her son, she beat him to it. "Oh,Richard you decided to come after all?" Anthony visibly paled after realizing who had come as fear began curl icily in his gut at the mere thought of his father meeting Soul. The doctor gave a start upon feeling a hand curling protectively around the crook of his knee. Sparing a glance at Shadow nothing could have prepared him for fierceness of his expression. As Richard walked to his assigned chair he didn't miss the hand clasped possessively around his knee...nor the way Soul stared him down.  
An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as they all took their seats. His mom being the optimistic person struck up the conversation. "What was your name,sweetie? I didn't catch it,along with were you're from." The vampire covered his darkened attitude with a charming smile but Anthony didn't miss the threatening gleam of fangs. He could probably smell the tension polluting the air. Leaning back into the chair he spoke casually. "My name is Soul and I'm from Dinan,France. It's kind of known for its' medieval air but it is quite artsy as too." Penny rolled her eyes as their mother clapped her hands repeatedly. " you are an artist,aren't you?! It's suits you with your looks. Which area are more interested in?" Karmen elbowed her daughter playfully to encourage her to join the conversation but she just continued to tap on her phone.  
"Son, you didn't tell us you were dating. I thought we talked about this?" By now Anthony was feeling woozy and his heart was thumping twice as hard. His mom put a calming hand on her husband's arm before he had the chance to snap out another comment. Shadow gently began to rub circles into Anthony's skin with his index finger. The small gesture soothing his frazzled nerves every time the vampire pressed in. "To answer your question, I usually focus on realistic subjects but I prefer using my own style." A high pitch squeal rang through the air suddenly,leaving Shadow to audibly hiss at the sound. Penny was excitedly shaking her phone at her mother. "That new restaurant downtown just opened! They serve strictly vegan meals and offer cooking classes for a healthier lifestyle. Can we have that for dinner? Please,mom!"  
Karmen's bubbly laughter only egged her daughter's excitement on. Finally their mother was able to squeeze a word in through in through the chatter. "I don't see why not. A family dinner is long over due. Besides, Anthony can bring his boyfriend along." Things went to hell quickly after that sentence. Richard slammed his foot loudly against the linoleum, instantly grabbing everyone's attention. "I will not allow this in my household! " Anthony's mother stared to protest but he wasn't finished. " Your mother may be supportive of your-your abomination of a relationship with this freak show but I've had enough of giving you time to go through this 'phase'. I don't care what makes you happy you are going to do as I say!"  
As the scene unfolded, Soul's body was tightly coiled and ready for attack.His pupils were blown wide nearly swallowing the silver hues. Anthony stood up with a look of determination and a fire behind his eyes. "Then that makes two of us. Soul makes me really,really happy dad. I'm not going to leave him because it makes you happy!" In the short time of Shadow knowing Anthony,the man had never raised his voice. Not even when he tried to attack him at the hospital. Blind rage made itself known on Richard's face as he stepped closer. He drew his hand back ready to strike his son but Soul was much faster. When the vampire spoke it was a lethal mix of promise and willingness to carry it out. "You will not lay a single finger on Anthony. Ever. If you do,I promise I will make hell seem like paradise."  
The doctor's tanned face had taken on a sickly shade as he pursed his lips tightly and ran upstairs. Soul felt a strange buzzing sensation in the back of his head when he heard Anthony cough violently. He dropped Richard's wrist in favor of finding his human. Gritting his teeth from the strain on his wounds,he hastened upstairs after him. He found Anthony sitting on the bathroom tiles hugging a trash bin tightly as shuttering breaths passed through his nose. His body jerking violently roughly as he emptied his stomach. Kneeling beside the ill man,he hesitantly placed his hand on Anthony's back and gave soft strokes in attempt to sooth him. At least he hoped it soothed him. Soul didn't give comfort too often.  
"Please go,this is gross." Anthony choked out tears that were bubbling at the surface. But Shadow didn't leave he just slid closer. " It's alright,sweet blood. Just let it out." When he knew his stomach was empty, the vampire gently drew Anthony to his chest. Letting his long fingers comb through auburn locks,once again hoping to God he was doing the right thing. After a few minutes of sniffing only then did Anthony speak quietly. "This relationship isn't even real and your stuck in this mess with me. It's not fair to you so please don't do this. Please don't fight for me."  
Soul maneuvered Anthony's face away from his shoulder and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. The human turned his head away from Shadow's grip not daring to look in the immortal's eyes. Even if it were just a glance,he alway knew what Anthony felt. "No. No,don't turn away. Let me have a look." The human let his face be cradled as hazel met silver eyes. The pads of Soul's fingers brushed gently underneath the doctor's eyes. " I will never stop fighting for you and I will do so for eternity, Anthony." He felt goose flesh hearing the man say his name for the first time. Usually he just called him human or healer. Anthony blinked rapidly in attempt to keep the tears at bay but failed. He did even worse keeping his voice from cracking as he spoke.  
"Soul,I'm so sorry. Please..." Anthony's plight was effectively stopped by pair of chapped pressed directly to his. He felt embarrassed by the acidic taste lingering in his mouth but Soul seemed to ignore it. Cold lips gently coaxed warm blooded ones into kissing back. The vampire's lips tasted of the coffee they had shared that morning and faint traces of patchouli. Leaning back Shadow traced nimble fingers across the human's sweetly ravished lips like he were admiring them. "I don't recall saying it were fake." Anthony huffed out a tired laugh as he buried his face into the milky hand holding his head. His face probably looked liked a cherry. A very gross cherry.Why was he being so sweet,weren't vampires supposed to be vicious and blood thirsty?  
  Soul brushed their noses together before stealing another kiss from him. "You'll have to trust me on this. I will try everything in my power human and supernatural to make sure you are okay,Anthony." The doctor barely suppressed the urge to shutter at hearing his name drenched in the honeyed accent. But the Frenchman felt it anyway. Surprisingly the human felt much better. Soul's presence seemed to heal all and any problem. He nudged their heads together once more before helping Anthony off the floor. 

  Soul's POV.  
  The vampire was perched on the edge of the bed as the human showered. He could hear Anthony's family down stairs speaking in hushed tones. Not that it prevented him from hearing their conversation. Karmen was upset with her husband's behavior. Even more so that he would strike their own son and Penny had a difficult time looking him in the eyes. Staring at his black Converse, he tried to shuffle through his thoughts of what has just transpired. He hadn't wanted to start a conflict. Maybe he shouldn't have sought medical help. Then again he couldn't have patched himself up this time. He hated to see Anthony hurt... but he had such a lovely soul it was too hard to leave. And that kiss. Fuck it was sweeter than life itself.  
    Too lost in his mind Soul didn't notice the shower was no longer running. The soft pad of feet snapped the vampire out of his thoughts and on instinct he looked up. Which he immediately regretted. Anthony donned only a towel around his waist and a sheepish smile. The man was not bony nor grotesquely muscled but just soft warm flesh. Simply divine in every manner. Oh fuck,he had freckles too.  He safely had well over a dozen of them. Annnd, there was the bite mark he had given Anthony. Soul wasn't sure if Anthony has been calling him a while or he just caught his stare but the man cleared his throat in a bashful manner. Snapping his gaze to focus on his eyes he took note of the blush painting his cheeks.  
   Getting the gist of what Anthony was requesting he stood from his spot on the bed. But his leg had other ideas. The result being Soul landing on his face yet again. "Ow,fucking hell." Not wanting help up from his swan dive he wobbled to his feet. "I'm...I'll just. Wait. Out here. Yea,just going." He nearly walked into the door making his exit. Leaning against the opposite wall in the hallway he tried to rub away the lilac blush plaguing him. Oh God,his insides felt hot. Why did the room feel so small?!  
   A bit later,Anthony emerged fully clothed wearing a moss colored sweatshirt(which complimented his hazel eyes wonderfully) and dark washed jeans.       He looked curiously at blush coloring Soul's cheekbones and neck. The human extended his hand towards the immortal with a soft chuckle. "I guess I'm ready to face the world. You?" Soul hesitantly reached out for the hand letting their fingers brush before intertwining them. Though bigger, Anthony's hands were gentle enough to care for children and the sick. It made him feel safe. With their hands still clasped they made their way to the stairs but paused at the landing,tilting his head as if were faced with the greatest mystery. "Soul, how did you get down the stairs this morning?" A devilish grin tugged at the corners of his mouth showing a hint of fangs. The vampire brushed the side railing with his free hand. "The finest mode of transportation in history. The banister."  
Anthony gave a hardy laugh. The most genuine laugh he's heard all day. Arriving back in the living room, Shadow noticed Richard was gone but he could still sense him him nearby. Karmen raced to her son's side and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Do you need medicine,my baby?" The man in question took her hand gently and kissed it. "I'll be fine,mum. Soul has taken good care of me." Her eyes shifted towards the immortal with  a strange look filling her gaze. Anthony had the same twinkle in his eyes like his mother. Almost the same shade of hazel except Anthony had tiny specks of brown in his. Trapping his face between her hands Karmen studied his expression. "I hope what has happened today doesn't make you think any less of Anthony. Know that you're welcome in this family on my behalf,Soul."  
   After showering them with kisses and hugs,they joined Anthony's father outside. Shadow stood next to Anthony as they watched his family drive away. Maybe it would be better one day. Soul knew Richard would never see eye to eye on something like this but Anthony still needed his dad. Damn it. He loved Anthony more than immortality itself,God did he love him. Soul wasn't a selfish man he was taught not to be,if he were things would be a lot different. But he didn't want the man to suffer because of what he wanted. No. Needed.  
   "Anthony?" The human turned around with a quizzical expression at Soul's slumped shoulders. He felt like he was choking on his words so they came out a rushed mess. "I'm sorry,Anthony.  I didn't mean to cause problems in your life. I should have left why you were asleep but I stayed... I'm so sorry." Anthony spun on his heel and embraced the vampire. "Never apologize for that. It's been like this way before I met you." Shadow returned the hug Anthony gave with a passion. Theses feelings were so foreign that to be completely honest, they terrified him. As he pressed his face against Anthony's abdomen he could hear the steady rhythm of his heart and the air enter and leave his lungs. This. This right makes him feel okay. Suddenly Soul felt warm fingers threading through his neon hair and a whisper by his ear. " And you know I'm glad you didn't leave because we would have missed out on something pretty amazing ."  
   The vampire's breath hitched. He was positive that if he were still alive his heart would be hammering out of his chest. Letting his hands dig into the fluffy sweatshirt he buried his nose closer. If possible, Anthony pulled him even closer. Maybe the two were placed together so they could lean on each other? Nurse each other's wounds mentally and physically. Soul thought for a bit and decided now would be the best time to ask. "Where do we go from here?"  Anthony hummed as he carefully traced Shadow's pierced ears. "Well,if it's fine with you, I plan on tagging along and pester you constantly so you'll never be lonely." Someone was willing to be with him. This extraordinary being wanted to follow him through his infinite life. Anthony wanted to. His Anthony.  
   A stinging sensation was felt behind Soul's eyes as he tried to swallow around the lump forming in his throat. Immediately grabbing his chin to look at him Anthony saw purple tears slip out. "Ha,sorry I shouldn't be crying. There has been enough of that and it's only ten in the morning." Anthony took the hem of his sweatshirt and wiped at the tears. His tone was like warm honey dripping onto his tired heart. "Hey, What is it?" Carefully caressing the vampire's  pale cheeks and lower lip. "Tell me what troubles you soul,Soul." Anthony wiggled his eyebrows at his joke. Then the most peculiar thing happened,something that hasn't occurred in years. Soul laughed. A unfamiliar sound it was to his ears but Anthony took great delight making the vampire stop crying. Calming down from the bubbly high he managed shaking words."This may  sound  so damned cliche but no one has ever told me they wanted to stay with me. Do you really mean it?" Anthony combed away strands of hair that stuck to dampened cheeks. "Cross my heart." And with that,Anthony kissed him. The kiss was full of promises and no doubt made Soul's peculiar blush return. It tasted of home and familiarity.  
When they broke apart they didn't move away from each other's embrace. "Will you follow me,Shadow?" I would wage wars for you,Anthony. I would take you to Saturn so we may dance upon its' rings. "To the ends of the Earth,Beloved." Anthony's smile was bedazzling as he pecked his cheek. "Well the first order of business will be a trip to the grocery store. You can come along  if you want." Soul didn't feel much like resting so that wasn't an option. Besides it would be interesting to see an American grocery store.


	4. Lover’s Spat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul is acting strange. Did something bad happen or perhaps his wounds are bothering him? On top of all these questions, will the two survive their first lover’s ‘spat’?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,Dearest Earthlings! I’m trying to get updates in order so if this is shit, my deepest apologies! You can send your complaints in the comments😂

     
   The warm sun that filtered through the windows that morning had disappeared and left a bitter cold in its' place. So before they went shopping, Anthony dragged Soul upstairs for warmer clothes because the ripped skinny jeans were no where near enough to keep the vampire toasty. Amidst his digging, said vampire kept tugging at his shirt in attempt to remove him from the closet.   
"Just give me a minute and I will find you something smallish!" Anthony wasn't having it but Soul still  proceeded to pull once more at Anthony's sweatshirt. " Darling, come out of the closet for the second time in your life. Look at me and you will see I'm not without a coat,please." The human emerged with his cheeks puffed out and chunky bundle in his hands. " Soul. I still don't see a jacket."   
Shadow gave him a lopsided grin as he cocked his hip to the side. Extending his right hand towards the corner of the room he began to move his fingers as if he were beckoning the shadows that reside there. 

They moved. The shadows were moving at his call. Holy fuck.

The shadows leaped from the wall and began to swirl and knit over Soul's form. He didn't seem alarmed as if inky strands swept over and around his skin. Soul looked quite calm actually. When the dark strands ceased to move, a black wool coat hung loosely from his body. "Ta-Da! What do think?" He accentuated this by giving a twirl. Probably for a solid five minutes the doctor stood there with his mouth agape. How was this possible? Then again he shared his bed with a vampire who so happened to be the impossible.   
Soul looked so happy and pleased showing Anthony his power. The human stroked his fingertips along the alien fabric curiously. It didn't feel like it was spun from darkness it was soft and well...real. Anthony snapped his gaze to Shadow. "How did you do that? That. That was so freaking cool!"   
He immediately grabbed Soul's hand and flipped it palm up. He traced the lines of his skin carefully with his index finger then turned it again. Anthony caressed small knuckles and over each black polished nail in aw. Soul's voice carried notes of joy when he spoke. " I guess you could call it magic."   
The doctor's finger came to a halt as they brushed the hem of the jacket sleeve. Before he could probe further, Soul quickly tugged his hand out of Anthony's grasp. Body visibly tense and his voice but a whisper. "I could show you more if you'd like?"   
Anthony felt a wave of confusion. He was happy moments ago but now he looked afraid. Remembering something he took the black and white striped scarf from the bed and walked closer to Shadow. Unraveling the fabric Anthony lovingly wrapped it around the vampire's neck. "It's okay,Shadow. I think you'll be warm enough now." Anthony grabbed his own jacket and Soul's hand as they made their way out the front door.   
The ride to the grocery store was painstakingly quite. Something was clearly bothering Shadow which in turn bothered him but he also didn't want to bring up a painful topic by asking. Anthony cleared his throat awkwardly to get the immortal's attention. "Did I do something wrong or did I accidentally hurt you? Because I never want to hurt you,Soul." The smaller man turned his head to avoid eye contact. "Soul, other's may have hurt you but you can trust me,I promise." The vampire finally turned his head enough to look at Anthony but he had that strange expression again.   
" You didn't do anything wrong,Anthony it's just... At one time things became too much and tried to stop it." The doctor had a sinking feeling hearing these words. Stop what? Oh,Soul. Please don't hide from me. He didn't want to believe the worst but nothing was elaborated.   
Sliding into the Dixi Mart parking lot with a prayer that whatever was squeaking would stop. It did thank God. He thought of just going back home but the need for ice cream was strong even though it was freaking cold outside. Besides, he needed to buy more bandages in case (God forbid) more accidents happened. So he braced his warm winter layers and left the warm bubble of the car. He didn't even bother hiding the grimace as he gazed at the traffic.   
The two almost made it to entrance after they weaved through vehicles and carts until they came upon a throng of fast moving cars. He didn't know why but there was a sudden urgency to grab Soul's hand. Reaching tentatively he grasp the milky hand. Shadow gasped quietly as Anthony gave it a reassuring squeeze and pulled him closer.   
The human and the vampire finally made it inside the grocer with thankfully, all of their appendages attached. He really didn't want to let go of the hand but he reluctantly let go and busied himself with disinfecting the cart handle. As Anthony dug our the crumpled list, Soul held his hand out silently asking for the paper. " I'll check off the items while we shop if you want."   
As he handed the list over he let his fingers purposely brush pale skin a little longer than necessary. He started to coast to the nearest isle as he watched Shadow from the corner of his eye. The vampire unfolded the paper with most peculiar gentleness. "So what's first,Captain?"   
  No reply. Disturbed by this he peeked over his shoulder to see his partner no longer following him. He had stopped completely in the middle of the floor with a deep purple blush painting his cheeks. His expression was a fine mix of horror and pure undiluted embarrassment. "What is it?" Anthony asked while gently tapping Soul's shoulder.   
   He didn't utter a word but just thrust the list at Anthony's chest and hide his face behind the scarf. A skeptical feeling imposing itself on his brain he perused over the lengthy list. There was nothing wro-. The hell?! Mom,why would you do that?! At the bottom of the list in his mother's neat scrawl was 'condoms'.    
    Yep, right there he wanted to set fire to the paper. Anthony could feel his own blood burn beneath his skin. That one word wanted to make him crawl underneath the grocery store shelves and never come out. "Soul, I didn't write that. Ah,let's  get some tomato soup." He didn't need soup. They both knew that but Soul followed him anyway. Throughout the story Anthony fumbled with everything. Nearly dropping cans and cartons. Even tripping over his own two feet!   
    After  putting decent dent in the list, Anthony noticed Soul's leg trembling. Acting fast, Anthony cleared a spot big enough for a child to sit. Or a petite vampire it worked regardless of categorization. Either the man would sit or use a cane. He wasn't going to give him an option.   
   He crept behind the unsuspecting man who was reading a label of some sort,Anthony swept one arm underneath his knees and the other behind his back. Placing the stunned Soul and the jar of Nutella in the cart with ease. "What on Earth are you doing Anthony?!"   
   The human ruffled neon strands playfully. "Simple. You're leg is hurting because you're putting too much pressure on it." Shadow looked completely baffled by another show of kindness.   
  "But I'm an adult. I shouldn't be riding in the cart,Love." Age limit damned. Anthony wasn't about to let Soul limp through the entire store. A sudden wave of bravery and flirtatiousness washed over the human as he gave an uncharacteristic smirk.   
"Weell, if you're so concerned about it I'll just put a barcode on your ass and call it a day." The look Shadow gave him was absolutely priceless.   
A trail of blush blazed from his ears down was beautifully violent. The vampire stared bewildered at this unsuspected behavior. Anthony sputtered our a laugh as he brushed the smooth skin of Soul's cheeks. They felt rather hot from the embarrassment coursing about his veins.   
" Don't worry,I'm just joking with you,Soul. You can't be bought." The vampire's lips were parted just enough to see the tips of fangs while his chest heaved slightly. Anthony leaned forward slowly, giving Soul plenty of time to move. The moment their lips touched electricity zipped down Anthony's spine. If the people staring gave any indication, the smacks of lips was obviously heard in the isle. But Anthony didn't care. Nope, not a damn bit.   
The kiss ended with the immortal wearing a dopey smile. Soon Anthony found himself smiling as his boyfriend's smile was contagious. Boyfriend. Holy hell, Soul was his boyfriend. He wouldn't have chosen anyone else in the entire world. Didn't want anyone else. The worried look still lingered in his silver eyes but it was overshadowed by happiness. If Anthony could make him smile and laugh for the rest of his life then not a day would be wasted. "So tell me ,Shadow. Are you ready to have our first lover's spat?"   
The vampire studied Anthony quizzically then lowered his head in thought. "I'm not expert but shouldn't spats be avoided?" Anthony steered the cart towards the freezer section while he drummed his fingers against the handle. " Yes, they should but there comes a point in everyone's life where you must make important decisions. That decision being... what is your favorite ice cream?"  
Soul blinked twice then a small fit of giggles erupted. Was he expecting something big? " Of course, we'll get into the pizza debate later but let us talk frozen dairy right now,Soul." Said vampire let his head fall back while his body shook with laughter.   
" Oh, Anthony, that's the lovely thing about ice cream. If you simply cannot agree then buy Neapolitan." The human scrunched his eyebrows as he regarded Soul with hooded eyes. "No can't simply just get Neapolitan. There's always more strawberry than chocolate or vanilla and it's totally unfair." He stuck his nose in the air and gave a prissy humph. "Besides, I have a feeling you're changing the subject,vampire boy."   
Soul hummed in thought dramatically. Anthony knew he was stalling just to jab at him playfully. He freaking loved it. "Then if you must know, my favorite is Hokey Pokey,Dearest."   
It was Anthony's turn to be confused. What does a dance have to do with dessert?! "Uhm, Dearest What does that have to do with ice cream?" Soul covered his mouth in attempt to hide the jingley laugh that threatened to leave his lips. It didn't work so well. Anthony had never witnessed anyone laugh so hard they held their side to avoid bursting stitches. Quite literally in this case.   
While Shadow laughed, he made the cutest snort. Anthony could feel his heart rate quicken and everything seemed to blur except the vampire. Holy shit. Is this what love feels like? If so Anthony Crowns has just found it.   
The much thought he framed Soul's face and leaned in. The kiss was nothing short of passionate. Anthony wanted to convey every feeling he had into the kiss. He adored this man in every way. He wanted to kiss away all the pain and to make Soul understand that he was loved. That he loved him. So he did.


	5. Dead Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hungry vampire is a...cuddly one? Honest moments are shared amongst cuddles and cherished breaths between soulmates,human and immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t proofread worth a damn as of late so if there’s a problem take it up in the comments! Also, this chapter may be a little WARM and there are mentions of self harm and things.

——————————————————————————  
Anthony did discover that Hokey Pokey ice cream was just a type of toffee,which The store did not carry but Soul happily chose Heath bar crunch instead. He had to admit shopping with the vampire made him hate the chore a lot less besides, it was even better Soul began to ask random questions about American food and its purpose. When Shadow wasn't looking he pasted a toaster strudel barcode on his back,Anthony had decided to be merciful and not put it on his rump.   
The cherry on the sundae was when a lady decided she needed to scold the vampire for sitting in the cart. She wouldn't stop spouting nonsense about how 'he was too old for such delinquent behavior' or 'back in my day men stood on their own two legs' and it made her plain furious Soul happened to be smirking the entire time she was talking. His bright silver eyes twinkled with a mischievous mirth making Anthony's spine shiver in delight. That exact look told him he had tricks up his sleeves. Knowing Shadow,he probably did. As the pair left the store somehow the vampire knew which car belonged to the rude lady and did something unsuspected.   
    With the snap of his fingers the car's light began to flash violently as it beeped obnoxiously. Of course like any person she came rushing out smashing the buttons on the remote but it didn't turn off. The doctor looked on in disbelief before bursting out in laughter that was so violent he leaned against the cart to catch his breath. Anthony reckoned Soul deemed she suffered enough of the racket and snapped his fingers once more. Anthony giggling all the way to the old Buick.  
    Unfortunately,they didn't have a chance in hell beating the rainstorm that blew in. By the time the boys lugged in the groceries they were soaked to the bone complete with chattering teeth. All Anthony wanted to do now was to make a nest of blankets and watch movies with Soul. Huh,he sounded like such a...boyfriend. That word brought a radiant warmth his being at the mere thought.   
Anthony nearly dropped the bag of unneeded cans of tomato soup when a worrying thought occurred to him. With all the chaos this morning he had forgotten to check Soul's wounds. What kind of doctor was he?! A smitten one. He waddled to the linen closet and grabbed two towels,snatching the new box of bandages on the way. Anthony devised a plan to sneak behind Shadow and swaddle him with a towel but it backfired in a flash.   
    You see,he had forgotten about Soul being a vampire with acute senses and not to mention a soldier. The small boy spun around and flung his arms around Anthony's neck. Soul planted an open mouthed kiss behind Anthony's ear as he playfully growled and nuzzled the spot his kissed moments ago. The unexpected contact made Anthony surprisingly pliant as he leaned into the smaller man.   
    "What are doing trying to sneak up on a vampire? Don't you know there could be dire consequences?" So all but purred. Anthony took note of how Soul's French accent  became more prominent when his fangs were out... and holy hell it was divine. Having reached the maximum capacity for embarrassment, he buried his red face against the vampire's neck. Somehow through all of this commotion Anthony didn't realize Soul had taken a towel until he began to pat dry auburn locks.  
He didn't realize how tired he was until he was nestled against his lover's body. It felt too damned good to stop him anyway so Anthony simply gave in and wrapped his arms around Soul's hips. "Hmm,gotta check your wounds,Soul." The doctor placed a butterfly kiss of the skin of his neck,loving the goose flesh that rose to the surface.  
The vampire hummed as he combed his bony fingers through Anthony's hair,gently teasing free knots. Anthony stooped low scooping Shadow up and carried him upstairs. Why did everything feel so easy as if they had been lovers  for years? He hoped this wasn't fake or some fancy dream...he needed Soul so much in his life. Shadow hooked his legs around the doctor's waist never ceasing nuzzle and purr into Anthony's skin.   
   The rain crashed outside without mercy but everything felt a million times better with someone by his side. After Anthony placed the vampire on the bathroom counter he thought for a bit trying to decide the best way to remove the soggy articles of clothing. He scrunched up the black shirt carefully and began tug his arms through it. "You should've gone inside when I told you to...your bandages are saturated now." The doctor punctuated every word with a kiss to Soul's cheek. With some patience and a handful of miracles,not only did he strip the ruined dressings but clingy skintight skinny jeans as well.   
Soon enough they were somewhat dry with thermal boxers. Anthony ran nimble fingers over the claw marks marring Shadow's torso occasionally pressing for any weakened spots. Satisfied there wasn't any, he tenderly checked the wounds on his back. As he did so the vampire leaned his head against Anthony's shoulder,absentmindedly caressing the hicky he had given him with his lips. The doctor's exam was interrupted by Soul's stomach give a quiet audible grumble,making the vampire stiffen upon hearing the sound.   
   Anthony's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were hungry,Soul?! If you want to get better you have to eat properly. I don't understand vampire feeding schedules so please enlighten me!" How long had he been feeling hungry? Soul chewed his lip somewhat nervously. Perhaps it was rude asking a vampire if he were hungry.   
   "I did not tell you because I had some of your blood not too long ago. I'll be fine until I'm to get some myself." Anthony made a sound of disbelief as he slid Shadow off the counter and tugged him towards their bedroom. " That wasn't enough to sustain you and you know it,Soul Mercier. What you had last night went to healing your wounds and that wasn't even enough." Anthony kept nudging Shadow  until he lay on the soft mattress then proceeded to straddle  bony hips. "Look,it's obvious you need more so I'm going to give it." Anthony brushed damp green hair from his eyes and he leaned closer to expose his neck. He was determined to make him feel better.

Soul's POV:  
When exactly was the last time he had a proper meal? Anthony was so warm and his scent was damning...hmm. He couldn't think with the stabbing hunger clouding his head. "Please,Shadow let me make you feel better. Not just because it's my job to care." He had acquired many nicknames over the years most of them being quite cruel but this one made his dead heart swell with warmth. The human pressed the smooth skin of his neck closer to cold trembling lips. Fuck. Soul could feel his heartbeat dance with an erratic pulse,pulling him deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole.   
A wave of goose flesh emerged when he scraped his fangs across the delicate skin,something he couldn't resist running his tongue along. Thump,thump,thump. This rewarded Shadow with Anthony with arching his back and giving a unexpected sigh...Oh,that did it. He wound his arms around Anthony's neck and rolled them onto their sides as he bit down. The sweet metallic tang coated his tongue with such ecstasy Soul hook his legs around the doctor. In his entire vampiric life a person had never given him such light nor pleasurable heat that coiled tightly in his abdomen. It seared through his veins sending sparks of life from his core all the way to his fingertips.   
    Shadow barely registered Anthony massaging the nape of his neck through the sinful,sinful words of praise and pants that spilled from his mouth. The vampire needed to feel more of the man,savor the heat and weight of his body on his. He released his fangs and lapped at the marks before biting the other side of his neck. Anthony's head lolled back while he moaned Soul's name like a prayer. An addictive heat continued to build in his stomach with every sound the human made. Involuntary thrusts of Anthony's hips made Shadow remove his mouth with a choked groan as he felt his body scream of how delicious it felt to have every nerve and cell set on fire.  
The ironic thing was that he found his blood pounding in his ears though there was no heart to pump it and his vision was spotty. Soul did a once over his lover's body to be sure no lasting stress had taken place. "Ho-holy shit... I hope to God you felt that Soul." Anthony lay there with just chest heaving and body flushed with life. The vampire gently brought Anthony so he could snuggle into his neck as he carded a ivory hand through tousled locks.   
"I felt every bit of it,Beloved." There is absolutely nothing he could ever say to convey how grateful he was to Anthony for sacrificing some of his own blood to sate his hunger. Soul hated the lapse of weakness, Anthony was his love not a blood bag! "Please understand that-that you mean so much more to me than just blood,Anthony. I can never return such compassion you've so generously given me."   
He usually didn't care what others thought or what they knew about him but all of that had been stripped away with startling ease. He hasn't even known Anthony for a week yet something has changed so drastically,what was it? When did this happen? When... When Anthony found him in his office and the poison that seeped inside of his wounds hit the most painful spot. As he screamed and struggled the doctor calmly caressed him,promising he would take care of him. Most of his vision was temporarily taken away but from what he could see is that Anthony was light. That he actually gave a damn about him and everyone else who didn't. He took the weight of those who gave up long ago,the ones who knew they probably didn't have a chance in hell and the ones who always took too much. Yet he still gave...Soul had fallen in love.   
   Soul so desperately wanted someone to love but he was terrified of Anthony running once he saw all of the ugly shards that made him him. 'Dead broken things weren't meant to be loved or held with gentleness or compassion. They should be locked away,especially when guests are over.'    
   Soul could hear his mother's mocking tone as she regarded him with such disdain. What would Anthony think if he knew the scars weren't just on the surface but internal as well? Would he still be so willing to share a bed or stress over him having a coat? Would he want to cause him harm like the others did when they discovered he dark secrets? Out of all the questions in his life he didn't want answered this was the worst of them all. But how else would he know. 

Anthony's POV:   
He noticed that Soul's arms tightened their hold around his shoulders as if something were really bothering him. But the smaller male's words left a sizable hole even if they were but a whisper. "Will you still have me if I'm not full of light like you believe I am,Anthony?" Before he could ask for clarification,the vampire was wiggling his between their squished bodies.   
Uncertainty was plainly painted all over his small face as he lay the limb in Anthony's hands. An icy knot formed in his gut as he took the delicate wrist and turned it in his palm. No,no not you. Scars littered the expanse of his arm, some being long but shallow while others were long and deep enough to need stitches. Hazel eyes continued to rake over the patchwork of cuts in hope it was just a illusion or dream. He examined the other arm with the same care as well; it too having its own map of scars.   
   Pain dug at Anthony's heart imaging Soul bleeding out from self infliction. What happened to make Shadow want to cease his own existence? "Is this what you meant by trying to stop things? You were attempting to stop yourself..." He hated how cruel the world could be to its' inhabitants but out of all the people,it chose Soul.   
   The vampire cleared his throat as he curled his arms against his chest. "Yes. I was pushed in front of a car but I just watched it come closer. I didn't die instantly so they thought I had a chance getting me to a hospital. One of the paramedics told his partner to hold me steady as he bit me. I-I remember waking up in my bed feeling not so human yet alive." Anthony didn't know how to process any of it. Mental pictures of Shadow sprawled on the pavement grasping for the last threads of human life assaulted the human's mind repeatedly. He wanted so badly to hold him tightly until every hurt and sadness disappeared.   
    "The cutting came later after I discovered my first...gift. I learned that I could not only see but communicate with ghosts. Controlling it seemed impossible and it drove me insane to see things not many others could. I tried talking about it but they simply plied me with various medications,one point placing me in a straight jacket." That was it. Anthony couldn't bare to hear anymore about what they did to him. He tucked the vampire's head underneath his chin as he squeezed him closer to his bare chest right above where his heart was hammering.   
    "I don't see the broken shards you fret over,all I see is a beautiful stained glass window soul that has put so much light in my life. I want you,Soul. Quirky undead you." That's when he felt it. Soul was crying until harsh sobs erupted from his mouth. Anthony pulled the duvet free and swaddled them both until the two resembled a pink burrito. He refused to let anyone treat Soul like that ever again. Anthony didn't want Shadow to believe he had to conquer the world by himself but to understand he was there with and for him.


	6. The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me long enough to post this chapter so please just read it...don’t make me write a summary at the moment 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey humans! Soo this chapter has some THINGS in it so you have been warned. Also,while I'm wasting your time this will be split into two parts because I need time to think about what happens next!

——————————————————————————-     Anthony couldn't say how long they've stayed wrapped in each other but there wasn't any way he was complaining. He awoke to rain tapping on the window panes and Soul's leg hooked over his own. The human buried his nose in green locks,the smell of patchouli brought him back to when he carried Soul home for the first time all bloodied and somewhat feral. He hoped it would never be the last... he always wanted to carry him home.    As he rubbed the back of his lover's neck something raised yet soft met Anthony's skin. How the hell he missed it Anthony had no earthly clue but on the back of Soul's neck lay a Luna moth tattoo done in the most exquisite color. Quite fitting for the owner of such a lovely piece actually. Anthony traced the ink with the pads of his fingers relishing the sleepy hum the little vampire gave as he snuggled closer but with most good things, they must end...the phone rang. The Shadow gave a start with bleary eyes and with what sounded like French explicatives. He had to roll on top of Soul to reach the ringing menace,the action bringing bringing memories of the closeness they shared when the vampire fed from him. Looking at the screen in slight horror it was his father. If he were to be completely honest, he was still quite sore after this morning. Anthony stares at the screen for a moment before taking a deep breath and answering.    "Hey,dad..." There was a long stretch of silence which made him believe his father hung up until a throat cleared over the line. "Hello son. Uhm your mother -and your sister thought maybe a family dinner would do good tonight. If you're up to,kiddo." The human did not want to neglect his family but he also didn't want a repeat of this morning nor did Anthony want to cause irreparable damage.    As the human tried to think of an answer, he felt slim legs wrap around his hips to pull him to his chest. Soul's dainty hand covering the speaker so his father wouldn't overhear,  " I will go with you Anthony if that is what you so desire. I refuse to cower because of our different opinions of romance." Shadow peered deeply into hazel eyes as he placed the phone back to his ear. "Sounds great dad. We'll be there."  Hopefully somewhere with less tofu and more meat.    Anthony tossed the device somewhere other than near him. He was careful to not lay his entire weight on his love as he was much heavier but Soul was not having it. The vampire pulled and tugged until he lay his full weight upon him and his face pressed into Shadow's neck. "You laying your full weight on me will make my wounds better Y'know,Anthony." He could only hum in response as Soul peppered his temple in kisses. It was something so simple yet it made his soul sing and his heart pound to a rhythm only for the vampire. The softness of bare skin touching was a sensation that grounded Anthony in many ways. He let his hands wander palm down over Soul's ribs,dipping into his navel and over soft chest muscles before cradling his head. Anthony's gaze was loving when  he stared into the silver eyes as he brushed his thumb against Soul's lower lip before leaning closer. The metallic tang of blood still lingered around Shadow's mouth yet it was surprisingly fitting...he was after all a vampire. Tighter,tighter the heat coiled inside his gut much quicker than last time it seemed,possibly remembering last time and craving more.  And by the feel of it, Soul felt the same thing. Breaking the kiss,Anthony pressed kisses into pale skin only stopping to suck a purple patch on Soul's adam apple enjoying how it bobbed underneath his tongue. The vampire knotted his fingers through auburn hair tugging firmly but not enough to hurt.    The human now sat between Soul's parted thighs,rubbing them gently while he marked and lavished the expanse of flesh with love bites. Pants and low groans spilled unapologetically from both bodies tangled on the bed while Shadow dug his black nails into Anthony's shoulders. Pulling his lover up from nibbling on his chest,Soul began to sick his own bruises on the human's skin, "Je goûte le feu sur ta peau." Anthony had not a clue what his boyfriend just said but his body responded as if it did. "Hmm,Soul please... dinner tonight and they'll see the hickies and..." A not so quiet moan left the doctor's mouth when Soul gave an appreciative squeeze to his behind.    "Let them see then." The vampire stated while pressing his hot mouth to Anthony's neck and continued to return his lover's thrusts. Letting his eyes roll back,Anthony felt searing heat coat his veins;run beneath flesh and muscles and calling out to the one lavishing such attention upon him. "Hgn, Shadow please." Let's just say the bed was no longer made.    Some Time Later or So...      A dozen or so love bites and possibly a noise complaint later,they managed to clean the mess they made of themselves. They settled down on soft flannel sheets with a mug of tea in their hands. Holy shit,all he could feel and smell was Soul...Completely enveloped by him. Anthony let the mug rest against his stomach letting the  heat transfer to his skin and warm his insides. Looking down the length of his body, he couldn't resist marveling at the splotches of purples and reds with small fang marks littering his torso. Smiling to himself he looked over to his lover noticing how pliant his thin body was...how soft. Anthony took even greater delight at the hickies coloring vampiric skin showing the world who he belonged to.     He stretched over to place his cup on the table beside his bed and let his fingers wander over Soul's ribs yet again. Said man stretched and sighed sleepy in French, "Hmm, belle âme?" Anthony dipped his head to kiss Soul's cheek with a hum. "Still don't know what that means,love." The vampire rolled over to throw a leg over Anthony's hip and pull him close,pressing his own kiss to his still ravished swollen lips. "It means beautiful soul. Which you clearly own." All of this felt so glorious...even then that didn't cover it. Feeling his boyfriend entangled with him made Anthony want to forget the world and loose himself by the side of this man. Soul let out a dramatic sigh, " I really hate to be the killjoy but we have to be at dinner in an hour right?"           Shit.


End file.
